The Lincoln Bedroom
by lizandhenry
Summary: Epilogue to "Christmas Magic". Smut. Merry Christmas M-Sec Fans!


_AN: As promised, here is the epilogue to "Christmas Magic". Glad you all liked it - hoping you like this as well. Please leave me your feedback (and more story ideas, i'm so running out) This is my Christmas gift to my fellow M-Sec fans. Hope you all have a Merry Christmas!_

 **The Lincoln Bedroom**

The White House Christmas Ball was in full swing. Everyone who was anyone in Washington was there, dressed to the nines. People were unusually happy - most likely due to the champagne and punch, happily socializing and dancing to the grand music of the live orchestra. You had to give it to Lydia Dalton, the woman was not the brightest bulb in the chandelier, but she did know how to throw a party.

Elizabeth and Henry had been turning heads and were friendly to everyone, but they had mostly been lost in their own world as he twirled her around the dance floor, celebrating their renewed commitment to one another they had made just hours before.

As Elizabeth took a break to refill their champagne glasses she noticed Henry standing in a dim doorframe with a come hither look. She smiled coyly at him and excused herself from her conversation with the President and sashayed her way over to him.

"You look like you are up to no good." she teased, handing him a refill.

"That depends on what you mean by no good."

She giggled. "What's behind your back?"

He pulled a sprig of mistletoe and lifted his arm so it hung above their heads. She smiled and whispered as she leaned in, "I like when you are up to no good."

He groaned and kissed her deeply, not caring who was watching.

After a few moments she broke the kiss and whispered to him again. "I have something for you…."

He watched her eyes flicker as they gazed into his and pecked her lips gently. "What is it?"

She reached in her evening back and produced an antique key and slipped it in his hand. "Follow me and bring that mistletoe." she said seductively and slipped down the darkened hallway away from the party. "I'm cashing in my rain check…"

He grinned and caught up to her, sliding his hands around her waist, planting a kiss to her temple. They passed several security officers on their way to their destination, all of them greeted her with a nod.

When they reached the door, he handed her his champagne glass. "Hold this please?" he asked as he turned the key in the door and pushed it open. As she stepped to enter he stopped her and swept her up into his arms as she squealed. "It's our wedding night baby." he smiled as he carried her into the room, setting her down and locking the door behind him.

It was a beautiful room. It had been remodeled recently, but still had furnishings that replicated the era of President Lincoln. The bed was beautiful; a hand carved wooden headboard and footboard with an elegant canopy with silk drapery framed the soft mattress and very high thread count white sheets.

Henry sipped the champagne as he glanced around the room, closed to the general public. This was especially exciting for him. Her job definitely did have some perks. "This is incredible babe."

She smiled and sipped her drink, coming up behind him as he admired the framed copy of the Gettysburg address that was displayed on the desk. "Did you know that this is the only one of the five copies of that speech that was actually signed by Lincoln?" she whispered in his ear from behind. He was quite a history buff, so he probably did know, but she said it anyway - if only to say it first.

"Yes, of course babe. I also know that this was not actually Lincoln's bedroom. This room was actually used as an office until the West Wing was built in 1902. The bed was purchased by Mrs. Lincoln, although President Lincoln never slept in it. However their son died in the bed. It was later used by Teddy Roosevelt, Wilson & Coolidge. It was moved to the Lincoln Bedroom in 1945, for guests, where it has remained since. But no worries my darling, the mattress is new." he winked at her.

"Well aren't you soooo smart." she flirted,, downing her champagne. "You should stop giving me a history lesson and kiss me like you mean it. Is is our wedding night after all."

He grinned at her and pulled her close, rubbing his hand over her hip as his kissed her deeply. It literally took her breath away and she pulled back to whisper, "That's better."

He pulled her closer to the bed, continuing to kiss her. He paused as she slipped her shoes off and he hooked the mistletoe on the center of the headboard. "Plenty of kisses for you all night long." he explained as their lips met again, not able to get enough of each other. Their tongues dances together as her stole fell to the floor and Henry unzipped her dress in one movement. He moved from her lips, kissing his way down her neck with a groan. She felt his voice vibrate against her ear, causing her to shiver as he sucked behind her earlobe. Her fingers held his head in place as he continued south, peppering kisses to her beautiful, strong shoulders, pushing the straps of her dress down in the process.

The white satin and tulle quickly pooled at her feet and she stood before him in only her bra and panties.

He stepped back to admire her, just as he did on their wedding night. She had a similar set of matching undergarments under her wedding gown, although this dress was much easier to get her out of. He'd never forget fumbling with those many buttons on the back of her wedding gown. It was torture. She blushed under his gaze. "My god you are beautiful." he whispered and pulled her close.

She secretly loved that he was still mesmerized by her body after 27 years and three kids and appreciated it. However he was just as sexy, if not sexier. "You know it's not fair." she said as she pushed his jacket off.

"What's not?" he said, breaking their kiss.

"You have me nearly naked with one swift move, and you have all these layers on." she whined. "Jacket….vest, bowtie, shirt…."

"I thought you liked me in a tux?"

"I do." she said, brushing her hand against his hardness through his pants. "But right now…." she trailed off, guiding his hand into her panties to feel her wetness. "I really need you out if it."

He groaned and kissed her, stroking between her folds with his fingers as she cried into his mouth. "Mph. You do."

After teasing her he took pity on her and undressed as quickly as possible. She didn't waste time either, unhooking her bra and sliding off her panties. When they were both naked he pulled her flush against him and kissed her again as her hand pumped him until he was hard as a rock. He pushed her on the bed and landed on top of her.

Her long, lean legs tightened around him as he positioned himself at her entrance, thrusting deep inside with one swift movement. They both moaned each other's name as they joined together, missing the feeling of their bodies being one. She felt so wet and tight around him, and he filled her completely - stretching her muscles.

Henry held her close, his lips never leaving hers, just as they did on their wedding night, needing to connect, savoring each other. It helped that the mistletoe was above him, not that he needed it to encourage kissing her. It was something he'd never tire of, the feeling of her soft lips against his, or her body tight around his.

Their bodies knew each other well, moving perfectly in-sync, teasing one another as they moaned, their breath heavy. They didn't say much, no dirty talk was necessary. They knew each other's sounds and what they meant, they knew exactly where to touch. Their tongues mimicked their bodies at times, other times their lips barley touched and they shared other kisses - nose nuzzles and butterfly kisses with their eyes as they fluttered open and closed - gazing at each other with love and closing to subscum to the pleasure.

When her eyes fluttered closed more often and she began mumbling incoherent nothings, she was close and he was too. He captured her lips, sucking softly on her bottom lip as he pressed a finger to her clit and thrust hard, sending her over the edge. He pumped through her waves of pleasure before spilling inside her, claiming her as his.

Their chests heaved and he collapsed on top of her and rested his forehead against hers as they regained their breath, their lips touching every few seconds. "Amazing." he whispered and felt her smile.

"I so needed that…." she said, adjusting her body slightly beneath him.

He immediately moved a bit. "Sorry I'm crushing you."

"No….I need you close." she returned pulling him back, and tracing her fingers along his cheek. "I missed you so much Henry." He knew she was referencing the past six months. Not only had they not been intimated as much as they usually were, but they'd been at odds because of their jobs so she'd missed everything, their conversations, just everything. She was so happy they had finally found their way back to each other.

He offered her soft smile, and closed his hand around hers. "I missed you too sweetheart." As he placed her hand on the bed near her head, pinning it down, he caught a glimpse of her new band. Pulling her hand back to his lips he kissed her knuckles. "Thank you for agreeing to marry me again."

"It's my greatest pleasure." she smiled. "Marrying you was the best thing I ever did, so doing it again was a no brainer…"

A smiled formed on his lips and he kissed her so tenderly, she thought she might cry. "I love you baby. Never ever forget that."

"Never." she promised softly. "Love you too. Merry Christmas my love."

"Merry Christmas." he whispered.

It most definitely was a Merry Christmas once more.

 _Fin_


End file.
